board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Mana's Top Ten Reasons Why He Hasn't Finished A Lost Episode Ranking Topic Yet
These are Mega Mana's Top Ten Reasons Why He Hasn't Finished A Lost Episode Ranking Topic Yet ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Reasons Why He Hasn't Finished A Lost Episode Rankning Topic Yet So, I've been working on a rankings list of Lost episodes for some time now. I initially completed one sometime last January ranking the 57 episodes that had aired, from "Pilot Part I" to "Tricia Tanaka is Dead". I was disappointed with my rankings as time went on and I started watching episodes again. About one-third of the way through my topic, I quit declaring a better one would come up after I'd finish watching the episodes. It's been a year since then. 10) Influences - Mana has been hanging out with his cousins a lot more lately as well as spending a lot of time chatting with friends online. He applies a lot more time than he used to on social activities instead of constant television viewing. There isn't time for Lost if he's a few miles away playing Rainbow Six Vegas on his cousin's big flat HD screen television. 9) Other Shows - Monk, Psych, Arrested Devleopment, Battlestar Galactica, Angel... there are plenty of shows that were amazing that Mana has been watching frequently during Lost's Season 3 airings and in the long break before the fourth season. Due to the show's quality, and Mana's memories of Lost growing less and less impressive, he hasn't undertaken the project in quite some time. 8) The Wire - The Wire differs from the "Other Shows" category because Mega Mana has probably watched the show's episodes almost as many times as he has Lost's. He has been astounded by it's genuine quality ever since he began watching a month before Lost's Season 3 premiere. The things he praised in Lost for the two years it had aired (a strong ensemble cast, great characters, well-thought out plot lines, foresight, great acting and storytelling, a great blend of drama and humor) were all surpassed by the quality of The Wire, the strength of The Wire. Mana had lost much of his faith in Lost because of The Wire. 7) Average Episodes - There are many, many episodes that are good episodes that have few flaws, but there's nothing really memorable about them so they are just a clump of episodes that clump together oddly. All of them are better and worse than each other about equally. 6) Timing - Mana only watches and ranks episodes of Lost when there's no distractions. This means he only watches episodes when everyone's sleeping from midnight to six in the morning and sometimes, if awake, when it's the beautiful early morning when he should be outside taking a walk. Episodes also take three-fourths of an hour, a good write-up takes about the same length of time, and he usually gets tired of watching Lost after about two episodes. This means it takes a while to get through them. 5) ABC.com Took Down Its Episodes - When he started out ranking, the Season 3 episodes on ABC.com from the "Fall Season" disappeared overnight and Mana didn't have the heart or drive to continue on. 4) Good Episodes - Mana hates episodes that are balls-out awesome because trying to rank them in any sort of order is insane. It's like choosing who is your favorite child out of 60+ children (one-fourth of which you try to ignore and forget ever existed). 3) Bad Episodes - The bad episodes of Lost, and we're talking the REALLY awful "I can't believe I just sat through 42 minutes of complete ****" episodes, make Mana weep openly. This does not make him any less of a man. Well, unless you also think Dr. Jack McWeepy is less of a man every episode he breaks down into tears (which is every episode). 2) Objectivity/List-making - Mana sucks at making lists. He cannot deal with ranking anything above or below anything else and therefore must try to be as objective as he can. Not only did he start watching and ranking episodes in alphabetical order, but he made up ten categories just to give arbitrary scores, half of which don't matter. 1) Mana is Lazy - This explains itself. Conclusion: Right now, I've reviewed about twenty episodes of sixty-nine. It's slow going, but it should be done by the time Season 5 airs. Category: Lists